


Last Night Message

by SweetDevil



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, April Fools' Day, But everything is on crack, F/M, Sexting, it's a really short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDevil/pseuds/SweetDevil
Summary: With Tiso being away for Spring break, Tamer is bored without him and decides to send him some text messages...
Relationships: God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Last Night Message

It's 11:30 and God Tamer is ungodly awake at this hour. She should be sleeping, but she has a small problem. During the night, she woke up feeling aroused. Horny was maybe a better word to describe what she’s feeling. Too hot under the sheets, feeling tension rippling across her entire body, the throbbing heat growing in between her legs and just couldn’t sleep. Just lying there awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling. But she has two options she could do. One, she could either text Tiso and ask for his help. Or two, she could do the problem herself. 

She chose the first option. Rolling over to the side of the bed, she grabbed her phone off the nightstand, unlocked the screen, tapped in the messaging app before tapping of Tiso's contact. Hopefully, he could help her out. 

11:30 p.m. Tamer: hey, are you awake? [Sent]

A couple of seconds later, Tiso replied. 

11:32 p.m. Tiso: Trying to, what? [Sent]

Tamer lets a sly grin reach to her face at his response. Good, now she could continue what she started. 

11:32 p.m. Tamer: I miss you [Sent]

11:33 p.m. Tiso: ok [Sent]

11:33 p.m. Tiso: what do you want me to do about it? [Sent]

11:33 p.m. Tamer: Keep me entertained and help me out with a small problem of mine [Sent]

11:34 p.m. Tamer: But besides that, I really miss you. I miss having you next me [Sent]

11:34p.m. Tiso: Then, if I'm right next to you. on your bed. what would you do? [Sent]

The plan is already in motion, and she can't stop smiling on how it's going so smoothly. 

11:35 p.m. Tamer: If you're in bed with me right now, I'll give you kisses all over your face while hearing you make cute sounds [Sent]

11:35 p.m. Tiso: No, I don't [Sent]

Tamer breath out a small laugh, her hand covering over her mouth to quiet her laughter. She knows very well on how he'll deny such "accusations" directed towards him. He'll never admit it. It would either be his massive ego or his pride taking over his body, building a perfect wall. But doing their private nightly activities, with his ego shattering and pride dissolving- leaving him vulnerable under her. But the next day after, he would be back to his normal self; a loud, arrogant, foolish idiot. But in the end, she would love him to bits. 

11:36 p.m. Tamer: Tiso, yes you do. [Sent]

11:36 p.m. Tamer: But besides that, I really do miss you having you next to me [Sent]

11:37 p.m. Tiso: Then what would you do to me if I'm next to you? [Sent] 

11:38 p.m. Tamer: If you're right next to me, I would kiss all over you and then trail them down to your neck where I'll mark you mine. I'll then take off your hoodie and make more marks on your body until you're squirming and shivering underneath me. I would then move my hand down and tease you while I'm kissing you. [Sent]

11:39 p.m. Tamer: Once I've teased you enough, I'll rub you through your shorts until your begging and for me to take them off and to finish you. [Sent]

Tamer faced her phone down and waited for Tiso’s reply. She needs to get herself off and just waiting for his response is driving her insane. Checking her phone from time to time, but only to see his replying text bubble still there- indicating that he's still replying. He's not a slow texter, she knows that. But her patience is already running slim. 

11:43 p.m. Tamer: Are you even going to say anything? [Sent]

11:45 p.m. Tamer: Tiso, are you even replying? [Sent]

11:50 p.m. Tamer: You're getting it once you come back [Sent]

Tamer got off the app, shut off her phone, placed her phone back to the nightstand before pulling up the covers and turning away from her phone. She could maybe try to sleep it off, but doubts on how long she could sleep until she's woken up again and having to take care of the problem herself. 

**Bonus**

Tiso snored peacefully as the blanket is wrapped around his body, with one of his legs sticking out and one of his arms resting over his eyes. Completely oblivious to Tamer texting him. Tiso mumbled in his sleep before raising the covers to his chin and turning his body, his face on the pillow. with the blankets moved, it allowed his phone that was once resting on the blanket to fall to the carpeted flooring. 

When he woke up in the morning, he found his phone lying on the carpet floor with a dead battery. Picking up his phone off the floor and plugged it into the charger. While his phone was charging, he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once he was finally out of the shower with his phone halfway charged, he unplugged it and saw a couple of messages from Tamer. 

He then remembered last night how he was texting her and accidentally fell asleep on her, leaving her waiting for his reply. When he read the last message she sent to him, leaving Tiso to realized on what he had done and that...

....he'd fucked up big time once he gets back. 

**Author's Note:**

> ....You guys seriously forgot what day it was....didn't you?
> 
> hahahaha, anyways I couldn't resist. I've been planning for this for at least a month.  
> But Happy April Fools guys. 
> 
> Oh and another thing, MirrorDragon if you're reading this.....I have something to say.....
> 
> Tiso, it's dick flattening time. (Now if you'll excuse me, I'll start giving myself a 5 second head start on running).
> 
> Edit 1; Haha, got you! 😝


End file.
